Not As Easy As It Looks
by Draco Chi
Summary: [Complete]Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy with a dorm to share.Revenge is sweet!UBER MUSHY ENDING!DMHG, Reasonably graphic, M rated, OOC, NRTB.SEQUAL COMING
1. Oddities

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**Warning: M rated - involves almost all things associated with the rating.**

Edited version

Well, I hope you enjoy this story. It is the first FanFic I wrote and I have recieved a very mixed response for it. From being told off for bad spelling and grammar to declarations of love for my story and a declaration of hate for me - all in good humour I assure you.

However there are always those who feel...compelled, shall we say, to over step their bound in constructive criticism and make some completely superfluous and supercilious comments. These are not appreciated!

I understand how annoying it is when you come across a spelling mistake, which is why I am editing each chapter to rid them of such errors, and fair enough if my story is not really 'up your street' but that is no reason to make me feel like crap.

I have never declared, nor shall ever declare, that my writing skills are any better than average, and although I do greatly appreciate the time and effort taken for people to read and critique my work (for which I thank you), and although I do always endeavour to improve, I find it neccessary to mention yet again that a diatribe or invective review is both offensive and pointless.

However, I would like to say a huge **thank you** to everyone who has reviewed with constructive comments or just a rant about the story, they made me smile and gave me the motivation to write more. I do encourage such reviews!

Even though I enjoy writing, it is not of any major significance to me, it is not an ambition nor a hobby, so excuse me if I have better things to do with my time that research every little detail, whats the fun in that? There is a reason why its called Fan _Fiction._ You are meant to be original and use your imagination to create whatever the hell you want, which is what I have done.

Anyway, I appologise for the rant, but such thing needed to be said and please don't let it put you off reviewing as long as they are constructive and/or inoffensive. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"No! Not Granger, anyone but Granger!" exclaims Malfoy in his annoyance before calming his expression so his face shows no emotion. He had just been told that, as head boy, he would share his dorms with the head girl – Hermione Granger.

Draco had never got on with the filthy mudblood, she was a know-it-all and when she wasn't proving some one wrong, she had her nose stuck in a book. He couldn't believe that he'd be spending his last year at Hogwarts with her practically 24-7. With all the duties that come with being Head Boy and Head Girl, they would be stuck with each other indefinitely.

"She'll stick that oversized nose of hers in my business all the time," Draco mocked to Blaise, who was relaxing by the fire in the Slytherin common room, pitying his friend of what he had to endure.

"Yeah but you have your own common room and dorm, isn't that worth the sacrifice?" enquired Pansy, who was perched elegantly on the table the other side of the room. Draco looked at her in a way that made her blush. He had that effect on all the girls. Draco had grown up very well indeed. Every girl, be it in Slytherin or otherwise, craved his tall, slender, yet strong and muscular body with his fair, Elven good looks. His every move was controlled and graceful but intimidating and mysterious. No girl could resist is charms, no girl except one: Granger.

Deep in thought, he whispered something to Blaise who smiled and nodded, but all of a sudden, he realised what the time was and remembered that he was meant to meet Snape 10 minutes ago to get the password to his dorm. "Shit!" he hissed as he launched himself out of his chair and headed to the door with deep powerful strides.

"Forget something?" Asked Blaise slyly. Draco didn't reply, he only glanced back at him with an emotionless face and left.

0000000000000

"Malfoy's Head boy!" Harry and Ron state in disbelief. "And you have to share dorms with him!" Both boys were holding back fits of laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was not. She gave them both a sharp look and stormed out, annoyed at their immaturity. As she left the Gryffindor common room, she heard them burst out in to laughter, which worsened her mood. She had already got the password for her dorm so she went straight there.

As she was nearing the entrance, she found a figure sitting slumped against the wall. She instantly realised who it was and holding back a snigger she asked: "Malfoy?"

To which he replied: "You took your sweet time Granger! Have you any idea how long I've been waiting here?"

"Well you should have received the password yourself" Hermione replied in an amused tone, having caught on that Malfoy had somehow not got the password.

"No lectures Granger, just open the damn door," He snarled after standing up, which was slightly intimidating for Hermione as he leant over her. Hermione was not short but Malfoy was extremely tall, which made him intimidating.

Hermione spoke the password and they both entered. The dorm was massive, just as big as the house dorms, with equally impressive furnishings. Malfoy walked straight over to the door on the right and disappeared through it, whilst Hermione started to look round at the study area. A spilt second later Malfoy came out again and said that the room had god-awful decoration so it must be hers before disappearing into the door at the far left. This time he did not come out. Hermione walked to the door of which Malfoy just left and saw that it was decorated with gold and red – Gryffindor colours. She also saw that the middle door led to the bathroom, which she understood they had to share.

Hermione went into her room and began to change her travelling clothes before the feast. Draco had just discovered the deal with the bathroom and began to enter Hermione's room to protest that under no circumstances was Granger going to turn it all girly, when he stopped suddenly, realising she was changing.

He was stunned for a second and just as he was about to turn away, she took off her cloak revealing the slim, well shaped body underneath. Leaning on the wall, arms folded, legs crossed, head tilted, he watched her. He looked at the way her shirt clung to her body, complimenting her form perfectly. The way her low hip skirt showed off her toned stomach and long graceful legs. "_Why on earth does she keep herself covered up like it's the middle of winter all the time, she's not half bad"_, Draco thought, then remembering who he was thinking this about, he quickly made to leave, but not before being noticed.

" MALFOY!" Screamed an extremely annoyed and embarrassed Hermione, as she was just about to undo her top when she saw him leaning in her doorway staring at her, watching her.

This sudden out burst made Draco jump, though he didn't show it. He kept his cool and calm composure, looked her up and down, smirked and simply left adding in a comment before he did so: " Here's some advice Granger, try showing off that body of yours and you _might_ seem less of a prude"

Hermione stood there, speechless and in shock, but with her mind racing " _What if I hadn't noticed him! The pervert! Body of mine? Did he like my body? UGH what do I care, I don't!" _She quickly got changed, ever conscious of who might be watching, and went down to the feast.

Draco heard her leave and let out a deep breath, not a sigh, Malfoy's don't sigh. He kept imagining Granger in ways he shouldn't, and was getting quite frustrated by it. "_What the fuck is wrong with me? She's a filthy mudblood…with one of the nicest bodies I've seen…damn, no, I can't like her!"_

At the feast, Hermione was not on speaking terms with either Harry or Ron, due to their earlier incompetence, so she only had Ginny to talk to. She was very tired from the long train ride, and as it was the first day of term, so she decided that a good night's sleep was in order. She left the Great Hall without a word to anyone, but felt someone's eyes burning into her back as she walked down among the tables.

She was walking through the corridor; she did not realise some one was following her. Her thoughts strayed back to Malfoy.

"_This is ridiculous, Malfoy was watching me get changed and all I did was stand there, I should have hexed him, or at least thrown a book at him. But I am Head Girl and I have to set a good example – one of which is getting on with the Head Boy!"_

With that matter sorted out, she became aware of her surroundings again, and a sudden icy breeze hit her from behind. She stopped and turned round only to see a dark, empty hallway behind her. She thought to herself it must have been a house ghost, most likely Peeves, trying to scare her – and it was working. Nevertheless, having seen there was no one following her she carried on walking but kept her head positioned behind her for an extra moment only to slam into something, or some one.

Hermione froze, she knew it wasn't a wall because it felt soft, warm and could speak:

"Well, well, well if it isn't Granger" said a familiar voice. Hermione snapped her head round to look at the owner of the voice: Malfoy.

Normally Hermione would have had a go at him for sneaking around but there was something in his gaze that stopped her from even breathing. He took another step towards her, she took one back, he approached her again and she backed away from his unwavering gaze until she was pressed onto the wall.

"What's the matter Granger? No scolding or lecturing?" he asked in a mocking tone. Hermione still didn't answer; she could not tear herself away from his eyes. The shining pools of silver glistened in the firelight, giving them an almost inhuman quality. Not once had he blinked since she looked at him, and she should know because she was lost in his eyes, hypnotised, and it was as though one blink would break the spell.

She suddenly realised he was leaning closer with one of his hands resting on the wall besides her head and the other besides her waist. He was bending down slightly so he was eye level with her and seemed to look at her with the deepest of thought. A minute or two passed, locked together, trapped in his gaze. He smirked, his eyes narrowed, and he began to lean in closer, but he went to the side of her head, which was pressed against the wall like the rest of her body. His lips were centimetres away from her ear; she could feel the air exhaling out of his open mouth against her skin. Her heartbeat quickened to an unsteady pace. He whispered softly and sinisterly, "It's getting late, you shouldn't be out on your own, you don't know what might happen," and with that, he left.

Hermione was frozen backed up against the wall; her bones ached from the ledge that dug into her back, as she was pressing against it so hard. Her mind was racing "_What just happened here? He was acting so strange, his eyes…they were amazing…" _

However, she quickly sobered up and, now extremely shaken, was torn on what to do. Should she to go to her dorm, where Malfoy was likely to be or to find Harry and Ron to tell them what had just happened but then she remembered what jerks that had been before and this would only make them worse. No. She must go to the dorm, it was _her_ dorm after all and she shouldn't be frightened away from it.

Suddenly she thought, being the intelligent girl she was, that could be the reason for Malfoy's actions – he wanted to scare her out of the dorms by acting as perverted and weird as possible so he could get it to himself. Well, it wasn't going to work; she would show him he has not deterred her.

With a powerful stride, she walked to the dorm and entered only to find a half naked Draco strutting about. He had just showered and only put his trousers back on, his hair was wet and water droplets slid gracefully over his muscular form, caressing every curve and contour only to disappear into the material. With every movement of the water, his skin reacted, tensed, clenched, and tingled.

Hermione stood in the doorway, staring. Draco noticed her firm gaze and looked at her with an expression as if to say "what?". When she realised how long she had been staring she fixed her gaze on the floor and hurried into her room shutting and locking the door behind her. She breathed heavily, her heart had never beaten so hard and her mind again began to explode with thought. Now she knew why all the girls swooned over him, but she would never allow herself to become one of those mindless drones.

00000000000

Two weeks passed from that eventful night and nothing much happened, Hermione made sure that she didn't bump into Malfoy and talked to him as little as possible but this couldn't last forever, her duties as Head Girl meant that she had to spend a lot of time with Draco. By this time she had, of course, made up with Harry and Ron but she still didn't tell them about what happened, she didn't think it was important at all. She pretended like everything was perfectly fine, when really every time she saw Malfoy, her whole body tensed, and the worst thing was, he knew it.

Hermione had not been eating properly the passed two weeks and was constantly in deep thought. She started forgetting about home works and being late to class – this was very unusual behaviour for Hermione and everyone noticed it. She was constantly being asked what was wrong, but that just made her more and more annoyed, but she didn't show it – she was Head Girl, she couldn't just snap at people trying to help – but she was bottling up her emotions, which is not healthy and sooner or later it will explode from her, but for the time being she was calm and collective, if some what distracted.

At dinner, she was depressed again, she had bumped into Malfoy, not literally this time, but it was still awkward, well for her at least. Harry noticed this and queried her like she had so often done with him when he had a secret.

"What's wrong 'Mi?" Said Harry worried, after noticing that she hadn't touched her food again. Hermione didn't answer, she only sighed, at this Ron, with a mouthful of chicken, tried to coax it out of her and when she didn't even tell Ron not to speak with his mouth full, both boys knew something was seriously wrong.

"I need to finish my potions homework," she said getting up and leaving the hall. Hermione would never leave homework till this late, even Ron had even finished it and that was saying something. Ron and Harry looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her, this only made her walk faster. On the Slytherin table, disturbed by the shout, Draco watched Hermione leave.

"Ay, ay, another domestic," Blaise mocked to the other Slytherins, who all laughed, except Draco, who was slowly eating, in deep thought, still staring at the exit from which Granger left. He felt a heavy thump on the back and heard "cheer up, it might never happen" from an enthusiastic Pansy.

"_Yes" _He thought to himself _"What if it never happens…"_

000000000000

Busy at her desk in her room, carefully measuring out potions and experimenting their effects if combined. She looked at the time, the clock read 10:45pm, and rubbed her temples to relax, then sat back on her surprisingly comfortable chair, and slowly closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, her potions were bubbling out of control, spilling all over her robes, the desk, her books, everywhere - she had fallen asleep!

"CRAP!" she cursed as she ducked from the explosion. Her robes were ruined, as were her books and, well, the potion project was not looking so good either. She took out her wand and cleaned everything, but she decided to get some water then go to bed, she just couldn't carry on.

She dumped her robes on her bed, and wearing her strap top and night shorts; she walked absentmindedly out of her room and into the bathroom. She filled a glass with tap water and took a sip. The cool liquid slid down her throat, soothing, calming, and relaxing her. She was about to take another sip when she heard the door close. She turned round and there was Draco, this time wearing nothing but a towel to preserve his dignity.

Hermione wondered how she hadn't heard him but looking around she saw that the practically naked Draco was blocking the only way out. He was once again sopping wet, this time more so, and again the droplets slid down his perfect body, interrupted only by muscle, for his chest was not burdened with any hair. His eyes once again, possessed their inhuman and hypnotic quality, Hermione felt herself draw towards him, but she resisted. Instead, he walked towards her, his steps so strong; so certain; so confident, it frightened her.

Blushing, she said that first thing that came into her head " I…I didn't realise you were in here, I just wanted some water". Standing uncomfortably close, Draco ignored her and seemed once again to be in deep thought.

"I see you have trouble giving me privacy when I shower Granger" Draco said with his famous smirk. "And" he continued, eyeing her up and down, which sent a shiver down her spine "It seems you like to wear less every time I see you"

Hermione was outraged, _he_ was the one before, watch her change, _he_ was the one strutting around in his trousers and _he_ is the one wearing nothing but a towel now! She felt her body unfreeze as she unleashed her hand on his face.

Smirking and holding her wrist, which he caught before it struck him, Draco grabbed Hermione's other wrist and slammed her into the wall, pinning both her hands against the wall above her head with only one of his. The glass that she was holding fell and smashed on the ground, she could feel the water and broken fragments swim round her feet.

"Now that wasn't very friendly, was it Granger?" He said coolly.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go this instance!" She demanded, raising her voice, finally finding her confidence.

"Come on, we both know that's not what you really want" he said moving his head so that it was only an inch away from hers, he added "Oh, and shout all you want, no one will hear you – Silencing spells will see to that"

His eyes had once again hypnotised her, she could do nothing but stare, wait…hope.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly, breathing heavily and sounding lost. Her answer was a smirk and that repulsed her. However, she could not control herself thinking about how his body was pressed up to her. _His_ body, that felt as good as it looked, that was holding her, that was making her clothes wet with the moisture that covered him.

She felt his hand slide round her waist; her heart beat fluttered, and he pulled her body closer to his. She lowered her head, his gaze and his force, was too much for her, she closed her eyes only to feel his soft hand leave her waist and lift her chin so she was looking directly into his burning silver eyes. She felt a sense of hopelessness, but not despair, no, she felt like if he asked her to do anything, she would do it without hesitation.

Draco then took both her wrists with both his hands and pinned them further down on the wall, either side of her head, never faltering in his gaze. Of course, at this point his towel chose to desert its position and Hermione heard a soft thump as the material hit the floor. She suddenly felt very flustered, she blushed, but Draco, completely unfazed by the revealing of his glory, leant in, just like before in the corridor and whispered in her ear.

"Like I said, you don't know what might happen"

After which he let go of her completely, picked up his towel, and strutted out the room completely naked, as he knew a shocked Hermione was watching his departure.

Hermione slumped to the floor quivering, surrounded by broken glass which cut into her skin. She looked down, realising that she was bleeding and winched as she pulled out a large shard that was sticking into her leg. A tear slid involuntarily down her cheek as she examined her wrists. They ached and might bruise but as she rubbed them, she reflected on how she felt. She felt frightened, but not in danger, it was strange, she almost wanted him to carry on, as though she enjoyed his contact.

She shook this thought from her head and unsteadily rushed back to her room and shut the door, whilst adding many charms to lock it. Her mind was plagued with so many different thoughts and feelings, nothing like that had ever happened to her before; it was alien to her, what ever it was.


	2. Perfect?

That night Hermione's dreams were also invaded with thoughts of Draco, in which he took her beyond the realms of pleasure and substance, but writhing in her bed; she awoke to find her door open, having remembered specifically locking it with charms. Her cloths were still damp, from when Draco's body pressed against hers; she can't have slept very long. She got out of bed and shut the door, when she returned she got back into bed and tried to get back to sleep, which wasn't difficult.

In the morning, she awoke feeling more drained and more weak than usual. She recalled the events of last night and felt fresh pain in her wrists – they are badly bruised. She slowly got out of bed and just as slowly headed for the bathroom. She checks this time. It's safe.

She splashed water on her face, which was beautifully refreshing, but it didn't replenish her strength. Why did she feel so drained all the time? She couldn't understand it. So she might have missed a _few _meals, so what, that can't be the reason. Nevertheless, she carried on as normal, but with her shaky disposition that she seemed burdened with, it once again made her late for rounds.

00000000000

A week and 5 days later from that eventful Sunday night, Hermione was still not eating and every morning, when she tried to get up, she kept shaking uncontrollably, she could barely walk sometimes, and it didn't help when Malfoy was always, as it seemed to Hermione, right outside her door. When ever she saw him, nausea seemed to follow, she had almost stopped talking at dinner and in class, her homework's were atrocious, she stopped meeting up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room and she was neglecting some of her duties as Head girl. She was deteriorating so much that even the teachers had noticed and asked her if being Head Girl was too much for her and would she like to resign the post, but she would never give up on something she worked so hard for. She didn't know what had changed to make her so unable to cope and why she just didn't feel up to doing anything, "Is this what Ron feels? I'm only getting as much work done as him, it could be why he seems so lazy."

Naturally, Hermione would have looked up and discovered what was wrong with her in her trusty books but she found neither the time nor the energy to do so. Something was seriously wrong; she had not been her usual, confident self since that first incident with Malfoy in the corridor. As she pondered to what this might mean, she sat in the big comfortable chair by the fireside in her common room and was gazing into the flames as they danced for her.

At that moment Malfoy walked in, Hermione winced at the sound of his footsteps; she dared not look at him for fear of being ensnared in his eyes again. Seeing Hermione in such a fragile state, he couldn't help himself; he knew the effect he now had on her. He walked over to the seating area and lavishly positioned himself on the couch. He sat right in the middle of the three-seater, his arms stretched out on the back rim, hands limp, his legs spread open in the most manly and daunting position. Hermione concentrated on staring into the fire, placing her hands on her lap and tensing her whole body, as if to brace an attack. Detecting her sudden unease, he mocked:

"What's the matter Granger? Can't cope?"

With the little energy she had, she managed to say with some sarcastic flare still looking at the fire. "Leave me alone Malfoy. Don't you have more important things to do, like looking at yourself in the mirror, you always enjoy that"

Draco launched out of the chair and trapped Hermione in hers, leaning in with an emotionless face. Hermione was taken by surprise from Draco's sudden outburst, she caught his eye, but before she was captured by their magic she quickly glanced back to the fire, staring harder than ever on the graceful flicks of the golden flames.

She knew she couldn't move from the chair now, his hands gripped the armrest either side of her. His presence looming over her, making her feel small, but composed as he always was, he stated balefully:

"Your shaking Granger," for indeed she was. His hand found her jaw, he guided her face to his and continued in a strange tone as his thumb stroked her chin delicately:" I can help with that."

A bemused look began to cross Hermione's face, but before she could even begin to understand what he meant by that, she found his lips on hers.

She was overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling_ "What is he doing! It's Draco, I mean, its Malfoy for crying out loud, pull away!"_ but she couldn't. His lips were soft, warm, gentle and were better than she had imagined them in her dream. The firelight flickered shadows over their faces, setting the most romantic scene. Hermione was lost in this moment, enjoying the feeling of his tongue caressing hers; enjoying the taste of his perfect mouth; enjoying the closeness and gentleness as Draco kissed her the perfect kiss. Her world was spinning but all too soon he pulled away, breaking the priceless moment and leaving her, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and more confused than ever.

She felt his presence withdraw; she opened her eyes and found herself in an empty common room, her lips tingling with their excitement.

The next morning, Hermione was shaking worse than ever, her body felt so weak but she forced herself to carry on. Draco had already left, which half disappointed her, she needed to talk to him about what happened last night.

She went down to breakfast and saw Draco sitting with his fan club, who were all laughing at something that Hermione hoped wasn't about her. She walked up to him nervously and everyone went silent displaying annoyed expressions. Everyone but Draco that is, who looked rather amused at the sight of her.

"Draco I need to talk to y—" But before she had even finished her sentence, Pansy blurted out:

"Since when do you call him Draco? It's Master Malfoy to you mudblood."

The Slytherins laughed at the flushed Hermione, then Draco added insult to injury and said:

"Just because I have to share a dorm with you, mudblood, doesn't mean that I have to eat meals with you as well. Piss off and find some one else to annoy."

At this Hermione fumed and had she not an appearance to keep, she would have hexed the lot of them. She shot an angry look at Malfoy before leaving. She was infuriated. How dare he kiss her then insult her so.

"_What a bastard. The absolute prick! I'm going to kill him, well, at least hex him a bit. Maybe one that will wipe that smirk off his face, permanently!"_ Thinking and mumbling to herself, she retreated to the library, once again missing out on a meal. As it was Saturday, she had no classes, so she stayed in the library and caught up on all her work. By the time she had finished it was 3 in the afternoon, she had missed lunch. She went to her dorm and changed into some lighter clothing, a strap top and jeans so she could read outside in the peace and quiet of the summer sun.

She found a secluded spot behind a large tree that looked out onto the lake. No one else was around so she opened one of her large books and began to read. About and hour passed before, she sensed she was not alone. She recognised the feeling and asked in a bored tone: "What do you want Malfoy?"

The blonde, realising that his sneaking had been discovered, sat down beside her and leant his head back on the tree.

"So its Malfoy again is it, Hermione?" he asked, hoping to get a reaction out of her for saying her name, but being a Malfoy he gave nothing away. Hermione stared at her book, the words blurred together into one big mass; she knew he was playing her and that made her angry.

"If you're trying to get a reaction out of me it won't work Malfoy! I'm fed up with you changing every five minutes, just leav—" She was cut off. She felt the familiar sensation and pleasure of Draco's lips, but she was having none of it. She pushed him off and stood up to leave. "See there you go again, what is wrong with y…" She suddenly felt very dizzy and was shaking violently. She couldn't breath. She gasped for breath but darkness took her.

0000000000

She woke in her bed; the gold and red colours soothed her. The last thing she remembers was falling and being caught by two strong hands, which she now recalled them belonging to Malfoy. She got out of bed and saw she was less dressed than before. "What the hell?...Malfoy!" she hissed in fury whilst grabbing her wand and storming out of her room to confront him.

She found him in the bathroom; he had just taken a shower (N/a: sorry, couldn't resist the bathroom gag one more time). She flung the door open and saw him standing there, towel wrapped round his waist and one on his head as he was drying his hair. He saw her; he removed the towel from his head and placed it round his shoulders. The steam from the shower floated across his body, giving him a mysterious look, his messy hair gave him a seductively rugged appearance, and Hermione couldn't help but think, _"wow"_.

Annoyed by that thought, she cracked. All her feelings that she had been bottling up for the past 4 weeks erupted out of her in one big molten mass.

"Ugh! Do you wait for me to do this you slimly pervert or is it just coincidence! What the hell is wrong with you?" Whilst shouting, Hermione backed Malfoy onto the wall, just like he did her. She was pressing her wand mercilessly into his throat and had a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"How dare you scare me like you did, stalking me in the corridors, forcing me up against the wall! How do you like it?" She didn't want nor expect an answer, but once she realised that he was about to give one she removed her wand from his throat and lowered it to his towel, implying that one word would spell the end for his little soldier. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Even though Draco could easily have disarmed her, he didn't. With his emotionless face, he continued to listen to her: "Why, why, why are you doing this? Do you really hate me that much that you would destroy everything I have worked for? I thought you were shallow Malfoy but I didn't dream you would go this low!"

Hermione saw his blank expression change into amusement; this set her off even more. "Why is everything just a game to you Malfoy?" She shouted slamming his shoulder into the wall with her free hand "Do you find it amusing kissing me? Do you find it funny to forcing me against the wall? Do you enjoy hurting me until I am bruised and broken? Stalking me until I am scared of even walking in a corridor alone? Distressing me to the point of despair? Well? Do you?" This time she expected and answer but the answer she received, she did not expect.

Once again, without warning, she found herself consumed in his lips. She dropped her wand. As it hit the floor, Draco, wanting to dominate, swung her round so she was once again pressed up against the wall; his hands ravishing her body as he battled with her tongue. Hermione, forcing her lips onto his, ran her hands through his silky hair only for them to be pined to the wall. Draco began kissing down her neck, slowly, softy as it tortured Hermione.

Now releasing his grip on her hands, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione could feel his soft, warm, wet skin on hers as she arched her back. She noticed his hand was feeling its way down her body as her skin tingled from its touch. Her heart felt like it might explode, but she didn't care, all the anger towards him turned to passion. She realised that her legs were wrapped round his waist, and his hand was caressing her thigh as he began to walk out of the bathroom with her clinging on, kissing her.

He carried her into his room, where he thrust her on his bed, but before Hermione could have and second thoughts, Draco crawled on top of her and pinned her down. She revelled in the idea of Draco dominating her. He ripped off her top and threw it behind him. He kissed down her body, licking, and pleasuring her as he began to take off her last remaining item of clothing. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned as his kisses progressed between her thighs. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and saw that Draco was staring into them, his gaze more heavenly than ever before yet in a different way than the times before, his shining silver eyes seemed to study every detail of Hermione's face before he finally asked: "Are you sure Granger?"

With that, Hermione smiled and rolled Draco onto his back and took over the pleasuring, but not for long as Draco soon dominated again, his face showing an emotion Hermione never saw before.

She writhed beneath him in pleasure she could not have imagined, screaming out for him. Their naked bodies complemented each other's perfectly. Their skin reacting with desire as they touched. Their breathing and movements coincided as they reached their climax.

Hermione felt her breath leave her.

Next morning, Draco woke up early. He groaned as his bones ached, and then remembering the cause of his pain was slumbering next to him. He looked across; he studied her features as she slept inches away.

"_She looks so peaceful and timid, which is surprising considering. Who would've thought that Miss-know-It-All could be so captivatingly beautiful?"_

At this he stroked her chin and ran his fingers through her hair. Normally, he would want to get away as soon as possible and brag to the guys about who he had just banged, but he wanted to stay, with her, like this, forever. She stirred and turned over but did not wake, the green and silver sheets slid down revealing her faultless body. Draco thought again:

"_Diamond in the rough just doesn't quite cover it really."_

He gently ran his fingers down her back and sides, following all the curves with delicate precision. He saw her skin respond to his touch, her whole body replied to the feeling. He began to kiss her body slowly, watching it writhe under his meandering caresses.

By this point Hermione awoke. She remembered everything and was already beginning to regret it, but feeling how good Draco's lips felt, she soon abandoned the thought. She looked down to find the blonde kissing her hip; then her waist, then her stomach; the contact of his velvety tender lips on her skin excited her. He looked up, now realising his sleeping beauty was awake, their eyes met in a moment of clarity before he embraced her in a passionate kiss.

He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him with another kiss. She rested her head on his chest and was running her fingers over his muscular front – the sheet just covering their dignity, not that they cared. Hermione had a thousand questions to ask him, but was reluctant to spoil to moment, but she needn't of worried, Draco was about to do it for her.

"See, I told you that you like to wear less every time you see me." Draco stated in a triumphant voice as thought he had just one a bet. Hermione had two choices: read too much into it, knowing he probably wanted a reaction, or return the wit. She returned the wit:

"Well at least I had less to wear each time, you were already down to just a towel in a matter of minutes." She replied with that flare Draco admired in her. He smirked to show his defeat, she processed a great deal of intelligence, so much that it even rivalled his own.

Hermione became serious; dreading asking the question that they both knew was inevitably coming. She sighed deeply and Draco saved her the pain of asking.

"I don't know is the answer" He said, almost sadly, as he removed himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "I don't know what it means for us." He repeated glancing back and seeing Hermione's stunning brown eyes full with disappointment. He sat and thought for another few minutes as Hermione waited with baited breath, but her hopes were shattered when confirmed her fears.

"You… better get dressed." He added before getting up and walking out the room, leaving a naked Hermione alone clutching the emerald bed sheet to her chest, feeling utterly worthless and used.

When he returned to his room, having cleaned up and put something on, Hermione had got dressed in what clothes she had – mending her ripped shirt with a quick spell, before barging passed Draco in the doorway of his room.

"Hermione…you don't understand," he whined as he grabbed her arm. She broke free of his grip and continued into her room, keeping her expression as blank and cold as his, displaying no emotion, when in reality, it was killing her inside.

When she had locked her door, she flopped on the bed and began to cry. "_Why was I so blind and stupid. Anyone could see he never cared about me; I was just another conquest to him; another trophy to brag about; another virginity to steal. Why didn't I think! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" _She tortured herself in this way for the rest of the day whilst avoiding Draco at all costs, although she had to see him eventually, but that wasn't the main thing that worried her, it was where and when this meeting would occur.


	3. Explanation

Monday morning and the shaking was back, she still didn't know what caused it. Yesterday, having spent the entire time avoiding a certain someone, Hermione had time to get her thoughts in order. She decided that Malfoy wasn't worth even thinking about and she had to re-organise herself, so to start, she needed to find out the cause of her uncontrollable shuddering. Having no luck with her books, she went to madam Pomfrey, who almost immediately confined her to the medical ward.

" My, my, you're in a very bad way, it's a wonder you haven't fainted!" Madam Pomfrey fussed as she brought Hermione a large meal.

"Well, actually I did…yesterday," said Hermione sheepishly as she toyed with her food, having been reminded of that night.

"Why weren't you brought straight to me? One more day unchecked and your body would have shut down with exhaustion. You are severely malnourished and over-stressed, what have you been doing Miss Granger?" Scolded the matron with a strict tone. Hermione only lowered her head and blushed, how could she explain what happened to her, if she had not even done so with her best friends?

"I want an empty plate when I return then its lots of bed rest for you, you need to regain your energy" She continued, letting slide the fact that Hermione did not answer her question. "You're Head Girl; you have an example to set"

Hermione blushed again, feeling ashamed but smelling the food made her realise just how hungry she was, so she began wolfing down the piping hot meal, wishing for more after she'd finished. Madam Pomfrey returned with news that Harry and Ron were waiting to see her, but she found Hermione sound asleep; clearly, her exhaustion had caught up with her, so she told the boys to come back tomorrow.

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sound of hushed voices. She opened her eyes to see that there were people, who were chatting away to each other, surrounding her bed. She began to sit up, when several pairs of hands gently assisted her.

" How are you feeling 'Mi?" Said the familiar voice of Harry as he took hold of her hand.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you," added the also familiar voice or Ron. They had concerned expressions on their faces, which turned into relief as Hermione gave a big smile. She looked round at the faces staring at her; she saw that Ginny, Luna, and Neville were also there, as well as many 2nd years, among various other faces, who she had looked after the year before.

"Well, I'll be fine! I just got a over stressed that's all," Hermione said with another fruitful smile.

"Oh I wouldn't think you were that stressed!"

Everyone spun round to see Pansy Parkinson leaning in the doorway, a huge smirk across her malicious face.

"Wh…what?" Asked Hermione in confusion.

"He _is_ the best there is…wouldn't you agree Granger?" she continued, her features thickening when she saw the look on Hermione's face as it dawned on her what she was talking about.

" Shut up Parkinson! Shut the fuck up NOW!" Hermione screamed in the silence, as she saw all her visitors' faces turn to shock at her outburst.

"Hit a nerve did I mudblood, just like Draco did as he fucked you? I'm surprised he did it just to prove a point." Hermione grimaced. Then with a sickly sweet and innocent face, Pansy said mockingly: " Oops…did I say too much?"

Hermione's face filled with pure rage, and ignoring the questioning faces now staring, mouths open in disbelief, she shrieked utterly out of control:

"Get the fuck out you whore before my wand finds you!"

Pansy only sneered and left, satisfied with her reaction. Hermione, still fuming and breathing heavily, collapsed on the bed in a hot reign of tears. Harry and Ron gently ushered everyone out, whilst Ginny comforted her. When everyone was gone and after several minutes of uncomfortable silence only broken by Hermione's sobs, Ginny asked as softly as possible.

" Did…did you really sleep with him?"

At this Hermione lifted her head from her hands, her face covered in tears, her eyes red raw and full of despair, she nodded slowly in reply.

"WHAT!!! You _actually_ slept with that fucking low life!" Blurted out Ron, who, as soon as he said it, slapped his hand over his mouth, but he knew it was too late.

Hermione turned on him, her cold hard gaze focused on him until he had to look away. She felt all her anger erupt from her in a horrific, ear bursting, window breaking, earth shattering, head exploding scream that filled the room, causing all three to wince in pain.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD"

Having stopped screaming, she jumped out of bed and using her wand, dressed herself, before storming out of the ward, chased by the very surprised Harry, Ron and Ginny.

They eventually managed to catch up with the raving lunatic raging down the corridors and tried to calm her down. Reluctantly, Hermione surrendered and allowed herself to be stopped. Many onlookers were gathering round them; draw in by the earlier spectacle and hoping for some more drama, until they were forced on their way by Harry and Ron.

"Just breathe, he's not worth it, don't sink to his level", said Ginny softly as she calmed her friends rage. Hermione felt faint again and was taken back to Madam Pomfrey, who was extremely annoyed that she left in such a way. Hermione was sentenced to stay another day in the ward due to her outburst draining too much of her energy.

0000000000000

Hermione was allowed to leave her bed to go to the feast having pleaded and eventually proved that she was well enough. She made her way down and entered the bustling Great Hall, only to be greeted by silence. She looked round and saw that all eyes were on her, judging her. As she began to walk towards Harry and Ron, the hall broke into whisper and as she went past she heard what was being said about her:

"I heard that she begged him…"

"Apparently they did it in the broom cupboard 12 times…"

"What kind of example is that setting as Head Girl…"

"The hypocrite, who knows what else she's hiding…"

As she hurried to sit down next to Ginny, the hall burst into life again. She sat their, head dipped, as Ginny put food on her plate. Madam Pomfrey said that she must carry on eating or the shaking would return. So, just as Hermione was about to take a bite, she looked up and saw that all the surrounding Gryffindor's were watching her intently. She looked around and saw them all pretend that they weren't staring, some more subtly than others.

Once the meal was over, and the awkward conversation loosened up a bit, Hermione felt much better. However, this did not last long as she saw Blaise fast approaching.

"You lost me my bet Granger, I felt sure you wouldn't give in within a month, couldn't you have kept your knickers on for just a few more days?" he said in her ear with a sneer to finish. Hermione's expression soured.

"_He did it for a bet…HE DID IT FOR A FUCKING BET!!!"_

Hermione rose to her feet and turned towards Blaise, who had an amused look on his face, as she said sarcastically:

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope you didn't loose much and I've been meaning to ask you, how's the problem downstairs coming?" Blaise flinched, and Hermione continued without mercy, "Oh yes, Draco told me all about your little… "Difficulty"! Don't worry I'm sure its just a phase."

The whole hall burst into laughter as Hermione left a very irritated and embarrassed Blaise utterly speechless. She walked out the Hall proudly. _"That felt good!"_

She felt totally revived by that, but again the feeling didn't last long, as she heard footsteps followed by: "Oi, you filthy Mudblood"

Hermione turned round to see several young Slytherin girls, approaching her aggressively.

"Where are you going bitch? You can't talk to a Slytherin like that a get away with it!"

Just as the leader of the pack was about to attack, Hermione saw her face change from anger, to fear. She then, without any reason, walked off, her pack stalking proudly behind her. Hermione soon realised the cause of their retreat, for standing behind her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tensed with resentment at the mere sight of him, her fists clenched and it took all of her will not to attack him right where he stood.

"I just saved your arse from a beating, I think that deserves a 'thank you'," He said casually but Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"You want _me_ to thank _you_?" She gasped in outrage.

"And why not? I could have let them tear you to shreds." He replied haughtily.

"Well, it might have something to do with that fact that YOU SLEPT WITH ME FOR A BET!!! A BET! IS THAT ALL I WAS TOO YOU, A FUCKING BET!" Hermione broke down; she knew that she was about to burst into tears, so with her large tearful hazel eyes she stared at him and whispered before running off: "How could you?"

She ran straight to her room, sat on her bed and fractured into misery. Drowning in her own tears as she choked on her own breath, Hermione heard her door swing open.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled at the figure in between sobs, "Go away"

She felt the form enter her room and close the door, where they stood for several minutes, waiting for Hermione to respond.

"You're a bastard," she said finally, having calmed her hysterical fits.

"I know"

"You don't know a thing, Malfoy!"

Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and sat beside her. Hermione shifted with discomfort as he leaned in to her, like on so many occasions before.

"If its helps, I'm sorry"

She looked in his eyes with disgust and replied sarcastically:

"Oh, well, that's alright then, everything's better because Draco's sorry. Oh look I feel so much better now; I don't mind that I lost my virginity to a guy who only slept with me for a bet. I'm fucking fabulous now!"

Draco rose from the bed and began pacing. The sun had set and moot light emphasised the whiteness of his pale face. The candles flickered from the gust as his walked past them, his stride portraying his emotions.

"Look, I can explain everything…just please hear me out," he added as Hermione was about to protest his presence. His eyes did again possess their brilliant quality but Hermione did not find herself drawn to them like the times before, she only muted her objection to hear the excuse he came up with. Taking her silence as her permission to explain, Draco began, still pacing.

"You were the only girl in the entire school, who didn't find me attractive and who always resisted my charms no matter how hard I tired. That infuriated me! So, when I heard that we would be sharing dorms, I made a bet with Blaise that I …could get you into bed before the month was out." He looked ashamed at this last remark as he stopped pacing and sighed when he said it. Nevertheless, he continued explaining and pacing.

"At the time, I didn't think it would change me at all, but it did. I became obsessed with you. I had to have you, and not just because of the bet. So I enchanted myself…my eyes to be exact."

Hermione's head shot up, suddenly it all made sense, why she felt so drowsy under his gaze; why she felt so helpless, so wanting in his eyes; why she felt like they enchanted her, because they did! She was on fire, yet again.

"WHAT! You put a spell on me so I would have sex with you! That's…you ra-" But she was cut off.

"NO! No, I didn't, I would never, the enchantment only made you want to give in to your desires more, you never did anything that you didn't want to. I promise." He said with the most serious tone.

"Your promises are worthless!" she spat before he resumed his explanation.

"And, as a result, I also had to make you have desires for me, so I fixed your dream that night after the incident in the bathroom, so you would dream of me, well, I'm sure you remember it. So anyway, well, everything went to plan, except one thing.

"I've been with many women, but they were all pathetic and meaningless shit compared to when I was with you. Something about you, about it, was different, even that first kiss, it was so invigorating; I didn't know kissing could be like that with someone. I can't explain it, but it was…special and, well, fucking amazing!" Draco stopped pacing and stood before Hermione. She looked up at him and felt his hand caress her chin. They gazed in each other's eyes as he continued expressing himself with his other hand.

"Didn't you feel it? We connected on a level I didn't know existed; we reached pleasure beyond anything I've ever experienced! I thought I would explode! But that morning, I knew what you were going to ask, I felt so confused, I just made the wrong decision and hurt you, which after that night, that connection, I never wanted to do. And then when you disappeared the next day, I almost had a fit when I heard you were in the medical ward.

"One of the side effects of the Charm was that the person who is being affected could suffer from anorexia, but I didn't think you, of all people, were stupid enough not to eat, so I used it anyway. I was really worried about you and I'm so sorry.

"And that's just it!" He began pacing again, "I never worry! I'm a Malfoy – I don't worry and I certainly don't pace but what am I doing? I'm pacing…PACING! You stir up these…these…feelings, these emotions within me, I can't get you out of my head…and I don't want to." He said finally. Hermione, who had to stop herself from either, bursting into tears or attacking him through out his explanation, stared at him, waiting. Waiting for the answer, she longed to hear.

"Hermione, I think I love you"


	4. Well?

Hermione was speechless; no one had ever said they had loved her before. Her mind was torn, she sat there, dumbfounded, for several minutes as she sorted through her thoughts trying to find crystal amongst the stones. Finally, she spoke, not able to bear the heavy gaze upon her: "You deceive me. You are nothing but condescending and sycophantic; do you think me stupid to believe such nonsense?"

Draco smirked. "I believe you think too much."

Hermione shot him a murderous look, which amused Draco further as he held up his hands as though surrendering and stated:

"Ok fine, believe what you may, but put your overactive mind on this…"

He moved towards her and took her hands in his, pulling her to her feet. His hand slid round her waist, as the other stroked through her gracious curls. His eyes studied her every feature, remembering every aspect, treasuring every moment. Hermione felt limp in the hands which held her, she could not, nor wanted to fight it. Their lips drew nearer. Hermione felt a connection between them; stirring, flickering and dancing in the moment. She felt the bond grow stronger as the ever-decreasing distance between there lips was no more.

Her eyes closed, her stomach fluttered, and her lips tingled as they kissed. She felt as if in her dream, where he held her as he did now; where she connected with him on a level that no one else could find; where the sun, moon and stars could fall from the sky in a spectacular display of colour and beauty and still their gazes remain fixed on each other. The world could have ended that very second and they would not have noticed.

As his lips broke away, Hermione sighed heavily as a sad expression crossed her lowered face. Draco, having noticed her reaction, lifted her chin just like the times before and met her gaze with his questioning look. Her eyes were once again filling with tears as she stared back emotionally.

"That doesn't prove anything," she said sadly as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Then what will?" He demanded in a masterful tone as her wiped the tear away before, releasing her from his hold, which sobered Hermione from her dream-like state.

"I don't know! I still haven't forgiven you for humiliating me yet, never mind even trying to contemplate believing that!" She said sardonically, walking away from him.

"You're bloody impossible Granger!" Draco blurted out as he shook his head.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. She thought it strange that just a few hours ago, she couldn't stand the thought of him, but now all she really wanted to do was be with him. She had not forgiven him for what he did to her, but when he said that word, 'love', all her feelings of anger and pure hatred subsided almost instantly. However she would make sure she had her revenge.

"By Merlin, was that a smile Granger?" Draco teased.

"Oh get out!" She ordered pointing to the door and hiding another smile. Draco was about to protest but Hermione continued. "I've a catch up test tomorrow thanks to you, so I need to study…alone!"

Draco began walking to the door but then lunged towards Hermione and stole a kiss. Hermione hit him on the arm playfully but with a stern look, suggested he leave.

"I will prove it Granger, I never lose…at _anything_!" He remarked as he finally left her chambers.

The next morning Hermione's feelings were once again all over the place. She still felt angry that the whole school thought she was a whore but when she thought of Draco and what he said, she could help but smile. She pondered on her thoughts until she realised that she was going to be late for her potions tests – Snape was being an arse and was giving it to her before breakfast – so she quickly packed up her bag and headed for the class room.

She arrived just in time to find a rather disappointed Snape looking down on her.

"Pity…" He said and Hermione looked at him confused, "Another minute and you would have found yourself with detention, Miss Granger… and, I might add, you would have failed in potions."

"Well I'm here sir, shall we proceed? I would like some breakfast." She said slightly annoyed by the fact Snape actually _wanted_ to fail her in potions.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for being disrespectful to a teacher." He said sharply as Hermione scowled, now furious about how severe he was being. "and you will stay behind afterwards, to re-label all the specimen jars! "

"But sir, I need to get some breakfast, I have—" Hermione started.

"That is quite enough, Miss Granger, you will do as I have instructed. No excuses!" Snape sneered at her before handing her some parchment. "Sit there" he ordered, pointing at the most uncomfortable seat in the classroom. "You have until 9, begin!"

Having missed breakfast from re-labelling the disgusting specimen jars, Hermione went to her other classes. She had Herbology next and Professor Sprout was teaching them how to create their own species of flower, which would have different effects, from the extract of two or more different plants.

Harry and Ron's plants, which were both poisonous yellow and pink flowers, died instantly. Hermione found this very amusing as her flowers, a stunning shade of black and peacock blue, were thriving and when crushed into a potion, made the drinker float two feet off the ground. However, through out Herbology, Hermione could feel someone watching her and she knew exactly who.

She looked over at Draco and saw that he had created the most beautiful flower imaginable. It was as elegant as a rare orchid; it had stunning deep purple petals that fade out into a white with a silver finish, giving it a most attractive quality as it caught the light. Hermione was lost in its magnificence, she longed to touch its silk-like petals and smell its captivating aroma, but she couldn't. A horde of girls surrounded Draco, admiring his flower…among other things.

When all the morning classes were over, Hermione went to lunch with Harry and Ron. They took their usual places at the Gryffindor table and were discussing this morning's events.

"Did you see Malfoy in Herbology this morning? Him and his ruddy Flower," Complained Ron with his mouth full as Hermione gave him a disgusted look. Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed before continuing. "I mean, have you ever seen anybody show off so much in your life?"

"He's obviously after someone." Stated Harry. "Why else would he be doing it?"

"Well, good luck to who ever she is, she's going to need it!" Said Ron. Harry laughed and Hermione tried to but all she could manage was a sort of manic nervous laughter, after which Harry and Ron stared at her curiously. Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"So, I hear that Gryffindor has a big match against Slytherin soon. You two nervous?" she asked hoping they would breeze by her strange laughter.

The boys jumped at the chance to talk about Quidditch and so started talking about how they would destroy Slytherin. After 10 minutes of none stop ranting about the match, it was time for the final afternoon lesson with Hagrid and his weird yet wonderful creatures.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, he led them into the wood where a stunning black horse stood. The whole class gathered round the creature, but keeping a safe distance at the same time as the horse was becoming slightly agitated. Once everyone was settled, Hagrid began.

"Right then, first, does anyone know what this animal is?" He asked and as usual Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, 'Ermione."

"That is a Gytrash, it is a demon that takes the form of either a black horse or a large dog. In legend, they prey on lone wondering travellers walking along woodland paths late at night, but their true behaviour is unrecorded due to the rarity of the animal."

"Well done 'Ermione, 10 points t' Gryffindor. Yes, this is a Gytrash, one of th' only ones in this region so try not t' spook 'im. They can be very dangerous animals, in th' form of an 'orse as this one is now; they can reach speeds, which enables 'em t' run on water. But in the form of a dog, its bite is said t'…" Hagrid went on.

Hermione's attention was distracted, she saw that Ron had accidentally banged into Draco and knew, by the number of Slytherins gathering round him, that some thing was about to happen. She slipped through the crowd of amazed onlookers to find Ron and Draco standing threateningly, wands ready. Hermione looked worriedly at Ron, she knew he would be worse off in the end, so she was about to step in before things got out of hand, but Draco withdrew, leaving everyone stunned. He shot a quick glance at Hermione before leaving, which gave her the impression that he didn't beat up Ron or even curse him like he normally did, for her sake.

After class was over Hermione left a very confused Ron and Harry to ponder over why Draco suddenly withdrew like that without muttering a single curse or insult, to go and ask him herself. She tried the dorms first as it was nearly time for their first rounds of the evening, but Draco was not there. She tried the Great Hall but he was not there either, in fact, he was nowhere, she couldn't find him anywhere.

She went to the Great Hall for the feast and noticed that he was not at the Slytherin table with his so-called friends. She began to worry where he was and through out dinner she was constantly looking around to see if he had come, but her actions did not go unnoticed.

"Looking for someone 'Mi?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"What? Me? No…" Hermione replied repeating her weird laughter. "Why?"

"Oh nothing…It's just that you've been looking over at the Slytherin table every 5 minutes. You're not worried about Malfoy are you?" Asked Harry delicately.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. It's just that we have a meeting with the teachers later – which is why I won't be joining you and Ron in the common room tonight – and I wanted to remind him." Hermione lied, avoiding his gaze.

Harry thought it best to drop the subject as he could see that it was agitating Hermione. "Oh…okay." He said believingly even thought he had his suspicions.

When she had finished eating, Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodnight giving them a both a peck on the check before departing. She knew they were watching her as she left and felt extremely guilty for lying to them but she couldn't tell them the truth, they would never understand. She sighed and entered her dorm.

"Draco?" She called. "Draco, are you here?"

No reply, so she went to her room and completed her homework. She felt very lonely but she couldn't go and see Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room for she had already lied to them that she was in a meeting.

"_Funny, how lie's always detriment the one telling them." _She sighed as she climbed into bed. _"That's odd, it's nearly 11:30 and Draco still hasn't come back…oh I'm sure he's fine, I've got to stop worrying so much, it will be the end of me."_ At this final thought, she chuckled and fell asleep.

Hermione stirred from her sleep by the sound of someone moving about in her room. She began to sit up and asked sleepily: "Who's there?" Only to be answered by none other than the voice of Draco, who hushed her and gently laid her back down with a kiss on her forehead. Hermione, thinking it was some kind of dream, didn't question it and went back to sleep.

She woke the next morning, her eyes fixed on the Red and Gold tapestry that hung from her bedchambers. She recalled the event of last night before noticing the most amazing aroma. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and sitting up, she let the sensual fragrance fill her lungs until she could breathe in no more. She recognised it from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. Now more awake, it occurred to her that the cause of the smell must be in her room, so she opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by flowers.

She gasped and looked around her room. They were everywhere – on the floor, on the walls, in her draws and on her shelves. She got out of bed and grasped the nearest flower. She stroked its petals; they were as soft and velvety as silk, with the most amazing deep purple colour stemming from the middle of the otherwise white petals. She smiled. She did not recognise what species of flowers they were, perhaps some kind of rare orchid but what ever they were, they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen in her life.

Still slightly confused she saw a trail of petals on her floor that started by her bed. She smiled again and followed them out of her room, still holding the flower, into the common room where the trail ended. When she opened her door, her breath was stolen by the tonnes of flowers that covered the room. She spun around, feeling as though in the most wonderful dream. When she finally stopping spinning, she noticed a figure sleeping on the couch, which she recognised to be Draco. She smiled even more, realising that he did this and also realising that these were _his_ flowers. She held up the flower in her hand and studied it, remembering where she smelt the scent and where she saw the exquisite flowers before. These were the flowers Draco made in Herbology; these were the flowers that all the girls coveted. She lowered the flower from her gaze and saw the exhausted Draco draped over the couch covered in the flowers. She walked over to him and knelt by his side, stroking back a lock of that strayed onto his face. He opened his eyes and on seeing Hermione smiling he smirked.

"You did all this? It's stunning!" She whispered, looking round the room in amazement.

"Damn right!" He said sitting up slowly and pulling Hermione to sit next to him.

"…Why?" She asked still feeling like she was in a dream.

"To prove that I'm serious about you," He answered smoothly, sounding triumphant. Hermione, picking up on his tone, asked cleverly:

"How does this prove anything?"

Draco fumbled and looked lost in trying to answer the question. Hermione raised one eyebrow and continued tormenting him.

"I mean, if you think about it, all this actually shows is that you're really a daft romantic." She giggled.

"Watch it Granger!" He said menacing yet playful tone. "I missed dinner and was up half the night to do this for you!"

"Hence, why you're daft! But it was a lovely surprise but it doesn't prove anything." She added.

"Well don't I even get a kiss for my efforts?" He asked cheekily.

"Maybe…"She said as he was leaning towards her, but just when their lips were a inch apart she pulled away and said, "Maybe not."

She stood up and with a flick of her wand, the all flowers disappeared, except the one she still held in her hand, for which she charmed with an eternity spell, before returning to her room, leaving a tormented Draco still sitting on the couch.

For the next week or so, Hermione had all sorts of things happen to her. She found chocolates and a red rose on her bed everyday when she returned after lessons with a little note asking if she believed him yet, to which the answer would always be 'no'.

One evening she found a large box on her bed, which held the most amazingly exquisite emerald green dress Hermione had ever seen. She tried it on and it fit her perfectly, but when he asked, she had to say that it still didn't prove that he really loved her.

This morning Hermione was early for breakfast because she wanted to avoid Draco asking her if she believed him for the umpteenth time. She was just about to eat when the owls began arriving with the post. She had not expected anything, yet the most elegant black owl landed in front of her with a letter in its beak. Everyone was staring at Hermione and the rare black owl, for the owls usually just dropped them for the student to catch, not land on the table. Hermione took the letter from the owl, which then flew off, and saw that is was sealed with great care and decorated with extravagant patterns. When she opened it, she saw only three words written in deep emerald ink:

_I love you_

Hermione knew who this was straight away, but when Ron snatched it out of her hands and read it, he hadn't a clue of who her 'secret admirer' was.

"Who is it 'Mi? Do you know?" Asked Harry over the other Gryffindor's loud opinionated discussion caused by the letter.

"Er…no…haven't the faintest idea" She lied feeling more awful for lying a second time.

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder followed by the sudden silencing of all conversations around her. Ron turned round and a look of hate crossed his face.

"What do you want Malfoy, haven't you done enough damage? And get your hand off Hermione!" Ron spat, turning redder by the second.

"Granger, I need to speak with you," Malfoy said ignoring the fuming Ron, "In private." He added seeing all the watching faces.

"Can't it wait Malfoy; can't you see that she hasn't finished eating yet?" Harry answered for Hermione. This annoyed her, so she stood up and excused her self for a minute as Draco led her out the Great Hall.

Once round the corner and out of sight, Draco embraced her in a fiery kiss, but when he heard footsteps approaching, he immediately pulled away and acted distant until the people left the corridor, after which he asked her:

"Well?"

"No." She said sadly as another group of students walked past, making Draco change attitudes again. Once they were gone, he turned back again and was about to speak when yet more people entered the corridor and noticed them standing close together.

"You're just being fucking difficult Granger!" He said, pretending to be angry, so the onlookers would move on. It worked, so, when they had also gone, he once again altered his personality. Hermione didn't like how easy it was for him to change from one person to another and she knew he was embarrassed about her. He was obviously acting like that to cover up their relationship, if you could call it that. This was how she knew he didn't really love her and it saddened her. She had grown very attached to him this past week or so, she even thought at one point that _she_ loved _him_, but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind, when she remembered these occasions for there had been many.

"I must go," she sighed as an almost disappointed face came over Draco, before he blanked his expression and answered back:

"Fine, but I won't lose."

He strutted passed her, shouting at a group of first years for blocking the corridor before turning the corner and disappearing from her gaze. Hermione then had to sort out the congested corridor properly before heading off to her first class.

Five days later and Hermione was getting used to the Rose and Chocolates left for her every day, she had a massive pile stashed in her drawers and a beautiful dozen rose bouquet on her desk, which was by far out shinned by Draco's own breed of flower – the "Hermyro's". She knew he was running out of ideas and he still hadn't proved anything, it had almost been two weeks.

"_Two weeks! My, that long and I still haven't had my revenge" _Hermione thought as she entered the common room. She walked over to the couch and saw a thin box lying upon it. It had a massive green bow tied round it with a note saying:

_You better like this Granger!_

This made Hermione smile, she hated all the flowery names that guys seem to come up with, she preferred him to be more aggressive. She picked up the box, untied the bow, took of the lid and unravelled the layers of tissue paper to find another box. She opened the second box and gasped…


	5. The Dragon

Hermione sat there; staring open mouthed at the contents of the box for inside was the most excruciatingly beautiful necklace. It had solid silver for its chain and fixture, but the thing that took her breath away was the extremely precious stone held fast by the dragons grip.

It was teardrop shaped and had a dragon wrapped round the stunning green crystal. She knew what the stone was, she had read about its rarity and beauty in the same book she had found out about the Philosophers Stone. It was said to be the second rarest stone in the wizarding world, and, although it does not have as much power as the Philosophers Stone, it possesses amazing magic that protects the wearer from every known spell; every spell but the Killing Curse. The stone was named the _Jade Renascor_.

Hermione was almost afraid to tough it, she read that the wearer becomes united with the stone and their magic is born again, stronger, within the stone in the form of a creature. Hermione's hands were shaking as she delicately lifted the necklace out of the box by its chain. She held it up, dangling, spinning. She watched the stone absorb the candlelight within its deep green body and noticed that its translucent centre was clouding over. She stared closer at the stone and saw a thunderstorm in the middle. Dark clouds swirled and lightning lit up the stone as Hermione was drawn ever closer. Her other hand rose to capture the storm, as it approached the storm grew more and more wild. The candle's were flickering, disturbed by a mysterious wind in the room, that grew stronger with the storm in the stone, until the flames were killed and the only light was escaping from the lightning within the Jade Renascor.

The strikes lit up her face, her hand now centimetres away. With one last deep breath, she grasped the stone. The Stone exploded with light that flooded through her fingers and consumed her. The storm escaped its prison and swarmed around her, lifting her into the air. Suspended in the vortex of wind, she felt energy rush into her at an astounding rate; filling her with power, she closed her eyes to escape the brilliant white light. She could hear the lightning strikes around her and feel the wind whip through her hair. She grasped the stone with her other hand and held it to her chest. She noticed the warmth emanating from it and clutched it tighter; energy still pouring into her.

Moments later she felt the wind subside and the light that consumed her faded into the darkness of the room. She opened her eyes, feeling the power flow fade with the light as she was lowered gently back down. She stood there and let out a deep shaky breath that she didn't realise she was holding. She collapsed onto her knees and noticed a glow coming from within her hands. She opened them to find the stone was on fire within. She gazed into the middle where the flames began to take form. The firestorm swirled and erupted within itself, changing colour from golden yellow to a dark glowing black. The blaze combined and joined; its colour now a dark green. Hermione watched fascinated, as it took its final form. A Dragon.

The Dragon with its eyes of fire, it stared back at Hermione. Its forked tongue of flames flickered out of its mouth before it winked at her and flew off into the non-existent depths of the stone, leaving a trail of fire behind it. As the last bit of light faded from the stone, the candles suddenly relit themselves, revealing a stunned Hermione kneeling in the middle of a bombsite.

Hermione knelt there for several minutes, not sure what had just happened. After a time she got up and saw that the room was a mess. It looked like a storm had swept through the place, and it had. She stared back at the necklace and fastened it round her neck. It was still warm. She was still slightly shaken but summoned her wand to tidy up the mess:

"Accio wand"

It shot out of her room at an incredible speed and hit Hermione's open hand with such force that she recoiled with pain, dropping the possessed wand.

"What the hell?" Hermione exclaimed as she rubbed her hand and stared at the twitching wand that lay at her feet. She also noticed that her necklace steamed to react with the pain. She saw the dragon prowling inside the stone, as though it was ready to defend Hermione from her attacker. When the pain subsided the dragon returned to the imaginary depths of the stone.

She carefully bent down and slowly picked up her wand. She felt a spark jump from her fingertips to the wand, which seemed to power the wand as it was pulsing with energy. She cast a spell:

"Purgo"

The room shot into life. The papers re-organised themselves, the furniture corrected their positions, and the statues mended their broken and smashed bodies. With in a minute the room was spotless and Hermione smiled at her work.

She decided to go for a walk before the feast, to clear her head and actually understand what had just happened. She walked out of the portrait and headed down the back corridor that led outside. The cool autumn air refreshed her mind and soothed her thoughts.

"_That was so strange. The dragon must be the form of my magic, its funny really, that's the last creature I thought it would be…but what happened to me? I now feel really…energetic and, well, powerful. Moreover, my wand was acting very odd, hurting me like that, and it was twitching! Since when do wands twitch?" _Hermione retrieved the hidden necklace from down her top and stared at it as she sat on her favourite bench. She sighed and continued with her thoughts, _"What did it do to me? Actually, where on earth did Draco find this necklace anyway? It's so rare, it must have cost a fortune, but that's just it, he's going to ask me if I believe him yet and although the necklace is unbelievably amazing, it doesn't prove that he loves me. I will feel horrible for saying no, but he seems to think I can be bought. That's not love." _

She sighed again, she was getting slightly cold now, and she hid the necklace under her top again but not before noticing that it was warm again. She smiled; she couldn't believe that she was actually wearing a Jade Renascor! She bit her bottom lip to control her expression, but the more she thought about it the more she just wanted to squeal with delight. That was until another thought of the hurt look on Draco's face when she will say no, dampened her high spirit.

She got up and jumped at the sight of Draco standing in front of her. She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice him coming.

"Thinking too much again I see." He said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. Her heart always fluttered whenever he came near and she suddenly became very away of the necklace that was lying on her bare skin, hidden by her clothes. She felt it tingle and pulse, it was as though it could sense what she was feeling and reacting to it. Reminded of the necklace, she launched at Draco and hugged him tightly.

Draco, taken by surprise, staggered backwards. He hugged her back just as tightly and kissed the cheek which rested on his shoulder. He felt her shiver and wrapped her slender body in his cloak.

"Does this mean you believe me now Granger?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione pulled away and reluctantly replied:

"…No" She saw Draco's expression change to a cold one, so she quickly added: "It means that I absolutely love the necklace, it is so beautiful that I was speechless. I do appreciate everything that you've got me, it means a lot and I thank you, but it just doesn't prove that you love me. Do you understand? Please don't be angry."

Draco was just about to reply when he heard some one enter the grounds. He turned around his head and when he saw whom it was, he immediately released Hermione and blocked her from view. It was Blaise. He spotted Draco and shouted over to him.

"Hey! Draco! What you doing over there, are you with someone?"

Draco turned round properly, still blocking the sight of Hermione and replied to his friend:

"Nothing…no one." He said acted as though insulted at the question. Hermione's heart sank:

"_I'm 'no one'…"_

"The feast will start in a few minutes, come on then." Blaise replied.

"You go ahead; I'll catch you up in a second." He said forcefully and Blaise knew not to question him further, so he turned around and began walking back to the castle.

"We'll talk later" Draco said to Hermione still standing in front of her, and then he strode off, not waiting for her reply.

Hermione was left standing there, shivering and fuming.

"_That's does it!" _She thought as she left the gardens and headed for the dorms.

When she got there, she stormed into her room and emptied out all her draws full of the chocolate that Draco gave her, onto her bed. She found a bucket in the bathroom and transferred the chocolate into it. The stone around her neck was burning, but strangely, it did not hurt her.

She held her wand over the bucket full of chocolate.

"Lanio"

At that word, the chocolate broke into tiny pieces. Then, wand still held over the bucket say spoke again.

"Uroque Misceo"

The bucket erupted with flames. The chocolate was churning round the bucket as it melted slowly. When the chocolate had completely melted, Hermione muttered her final spell:

"Restingou"

The fire vanished. Hermione dipped her finger carefully in the hot runny chocolate and tasted it.

"Perfect," She said evilly to herself.

She picked up the bucket and headed out the portrait down to the feast. She entered the Great Hall and stood in the archway. When Draco saw her, he got up and walked over to her. The whole hall was watching them.

"What's with the bucket?" Draco asked quietly.

"Oh…this? Well, it's for you." She said with an innocent yet daring flare, but before Draco could ask what she meant, Hermione had lifted the bucket up and poured its contents on his head.

After a spilt second of shock, the whole hall burst into laughter. The brown viscous liquid dripped down a stunned Draco's reddening face and stained his robes. Hermione then ran her finger across his chocolaty jaw, and licked it. She then smirked as he did on so many occasions, turned and left the hall. Hearing the whole hall laugh at him like that made her feel so much better. After walking out of sight, she ran to the dorm laughing. She couldn't believe she actually did it! She got her revenge…well part of it.

She just spoke the password and was about to enter when a hand grabbed her arm. It was Draco, still covered in chocolate. A second after she left he ran after her, utterly embarrassed, and didn't think about getting rid of the chocolate. He was blind with rage!

"What the fuck Granger!" He shouted as she smiled after seeing him.

"Purgo," she just managed to say without laughing. The chocolate disappeared and she asked, smiling:

"Were you embarrassed?"

"No shit!" He replied sarcastically.

"Good!" Said Hermione more seriously.

"What?" He replied his anger building still.

"Good!" She repeated, now deadly serious, "I'm glad you were embarrassed, but it was nothing compared to how much I was. If you took your embarrassment, timed it by a thousand, you would only be a third as embarrassed as I was! Merlin! Why _did_ you tell everyone?" She shouted the last part, feeling her rage return when she remembered what he did.

Draco's anger drained and instead he felt remorse, but tried to lighten her serious mood.

"I have a reputation to keep Granger…and I didn't want to lose a bet to _Blaise_!"

She whacked him on the arm, playfully but with a tiny hint of anger.

"Hey!" he said laughing as he began to tickle her. Hermione was very ticklish and could hardly fight back from laughing so much. By the time Draco had stopped tickling her, she was lying on the floor in the common room, clutching her sides.

She sat up next to Draco on the floor and they looked at each other for a moment. Draco lowered his head and said as cute as possible:

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I need to think about it," she said to buy herself some time.

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay"

But he did not stop there. He began kissing her jaw, and then moved slowly down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed his caresses on her skin. Draco moved to her lips. Hermione removed his cloak and began to drag him into his room. Draco followed obediently, if somewhat surprised.

Hermione pushed him onto the bed and started taking off the rest of his clothes. Draco began unbuttoning her shirt, but Hermione stopped him with a flick of her wand:

"Religo"

Immediately Draco's arms and legs were tied, one to each bed post. Draco, always preferring to dominate struggled at the bonds. Hermione removing his last item of clothing soon distracted his efforts, he didn't know how she'd managed it, but there he was completely naked and unable to move.

With one last kiss on the lips, Hermione got off the blonde between her thighs and started to leave. Draco couldn't believe it.

"Wh…Where are you going?" He said utterly helpless, the sheet barely covering him.

"I told you, I need to think!" She said with an evil smile before she left the room.

"You can't leave me like this Granger! Come back here, NOW!" he shouted at the closed door.

Draco shouted for an hour, cursing and demanding that she untie him, but Hermione couldn't hear due to the silencing spell Draco kept round his room. She went in to see him in the morning. She found him exactly the way she left him, albeit he looked much worse for wares.

Draco heard her come in and looked at her sourly. Hermione only chuckled. She walked towards the bed and untied his feet. Then she climbed on the bed and sat on him with his waist between her thighs. She leaned forward, resting her arms on his chest and, in turn, rested her head on her crossed arms. Getting frustrated Draco demanded:

"Untie me!" Hermione gave him a lot as if to say: 'aren't you forgetting something?' to which he pouted and added: "…please"

Hermione looked triumphant and began to untie his arms. When she did, he rolled her onto her back and pinning her down with his own body, he grabbed her wand.

"Don't…give me another reason to punish you Draco!" She said deviously.

"I might enjoy your punishments!" He said, whilst looking her up and down.

"Not the one I'm thinking of!" Said Hermione lifting her knee to a rather uncomfortable position for Draco.

"You must have forgiven me by now!"

"Oh must I? You hurt me very much…_and_ as I recall, you still haven't proved you love me either!"

"Oh? Then why do you always wear the necklace I got you?"

"…er…I don't"

Draco began to unbutton her shirt when Hermione stopped his hand. Draco raised his eyebrows and Hermione said with some force:

"It doesn't mean I believe you. I can't be bought Malfoy, that's not what love is! You seem to think of me as something to buy, which is anything _but_ love!"

"Hermione I don't—" But Draco was cut off, Hermione couldn't listen to his lies. She pushed him off her and ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

The Dragon was back…

**

* * *

**

**Renascor -Be born again**

**Accio- Summon**

**Lanio -Tear to pieces**

**Uroque Misceo -Burn and mix**

**Restingou- Extinguish**

**Purgo- Clean**

**Religo- Tie up**


	6. The End

Draco lurched out of bed, throwing the covers aside before dashing after Hermione, who was already stepping through the portal.

"Hermione!" He shouted as he saw her disappear round the corridor corner. Stunned, Draco stood still in the centre of the hallway, until he heard hushed giggles behind him. Furious, he spun round to see a group of 4th year girls standing there. When he turned the girls all shrieked and hid their blushing faces. Draco was not amused; he did not know what on earth was wrong with them until one of the girls pointed at him with an up and down motion whilst covering her eyes.

"What?!" Draco demanded whilst looking down at what the seemingly demented girl, was pointing at.

"…SHIT!"

In his haste Draco had _somehow_ forgotten that he was in fact completely naked. The girls, who were still standing there, watching him, squealed hysterically, as Draco summoned his wand and dressed himself in front of them – they had never seen a naked boy before and for it to be none other than _The_ Draco Malfoy, no wonder they went a bit loopy.

Draco, loving the admiration, smirked and said pompously: "Not many have had the privilege of seeing what you have just seen, so consider yourselves very lucky, bugger off and go brag about it, there's good girls."

At this, the girls all ran off, giggling again. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head before remembering why he was naked in the corridor in the first place: Hermione. He turned back to the place she had vanished from and realised that he had no hope of finding her now.

"Shit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't see Hermione all day and was worried when she didn't even return to the dorm at night.

"_She must have stayed with those twats in the Griffindor common room. I swear if I find out that Weasel has tried anything on with her, I'll kill him! I bet that Weaselett and Potter have been telling her all sorts." _Draco stewed mentally whilst sitting in the armchair by the fire, still waiting for Hermione.

An hour or so passed before the waiting became unbearable and Draco decided to go and find her. It was Saturday so he figured that she would be in the library and that is exactly where he went. Sure enough there she was, at her table, sitting in her chair, melancholically reading…Draco squinted but couldn't what book it was.

He walked over to her with his powerful strides, his face impassive as he sat down next to her and slowly closed her book, at which Hermione blushed because of what she was reading --" 44 ways you can know he loves you". The library was surprisingly full, which meant that Draco couldn't embrace Hermione in the passionate kiss he had been yearning for all day. Instead, he pulled the book in front of him and began reading the page she was on.

…generally, men are stupid creatures; defects in an otherwise perfect creation of a species, and therefore are very slow to understand what exactly 'love' is. Patience is a virtue when it comes to males, it may take a long time but in the end they will come through and you will know in the very fibre of your being if he loves you…

Slightly disturbed by the highly opinionated writing he glanced at the blushing brunette beside him, watching with some amusement as she fidgeted with embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked vacantly whilst continuing to read the book.

"Huh?" Hermione wasn't sure what he meant.

"Yesterday, you disappeared … again"

"Oh, yes I'm fine."

"You eating alright?"

"Yes"

"Not tired or anything?"

"No"

"…Hermione I know you can't be bought, I just thought that …I don't know what I thought, but you _do_ mean a lot to me."

Hermione flumped onto the table, not knowing what to do or what to feel. Draco was torn, he placed his hand on her shoulder, after which Hermione lifted her head to look at him.

"Draco I…" But Hermione trailed off has Draco's hand quickly left her shoulder. Hermione looked up and saw that they were being watched. She looked back at Draco who was like ice to her now. She sighed annoyed and grabbed his arm, before getting up from the table, dragging him to the back of the library. She began to walk to the restricted section when she glanced at the librarian, who nodded at her before returning her attention back to her work. Draco, utterly confused as to where she was taking him, didn't understand the silent permission given.

Hermione unbolted the heavy lock to the restricted section and opened the dark doors. When they were both inside, she closed the door and proceeded through the rows of screaming books until she reached the back wall where a painting hung. The painting was of a young woman, locked in a dark room. Her untamed black hair covered her lowered face that was already costumed by the darkness of the room. She was slumped in the corner of the room, wearing a dress sullied with blood and dirt and bound in chains that looked as though the devil himself had made them. On hearing their footsteps approaching, her head slowly tilted sideways, her tangled mane sliding across her face to reveal a burning orange eye.

Hermione bowed low. The woman in the painting stared at Hermione, her eyes drawn into impossibly thin slits.

" Maestress Kya," Hermione said as she bowed low. The woman, in turn, bowed her head slightly. Draco, mystified as to what was going on, approached from the shadows in which Hermione had left him, and was about to speak, when the burning gaze of the pin pick slits bore into him. He froze, he could not move, he could not breathe. The gaze intensified as the woman began pulling at her chains, which creaked under the strain. Hermione snapped her head up and saw a gasping Draco, who had his hands clasped round his throat in panic. She quickly understood why.

"Maetress Kya no! Stop! I brought him here" Hermione pleaded with the painting. "Draco, you need to bow!" Hermione whispered.

"…ugh…what?" Draco managed to say between gasps

"Do you want to live? Bow to her!"

Draco did and he soon felt the pressure around his throat disappear. He collapsed onto the floor, coughing. Hermione turned to the woman and bowed again.

"Thank you, please may we enter?"

The strained chains relaxed and the woman lowered her head again, allowing the black mass of hair to hide her face once more. The portrait swung ajar and revealed a secret room. It was quite small, about the size of three broom closets, with a desk in the middle and a single chair tucked neatly underneath it. The only light was from a single candle that was placed on the desk amongst piles of paper and books. Hermione helped Draco inside and sat him in the chair as he recovered his breath. Absently, the brunette started tidying the room, putting books back on their shelves, lighting some more candles, sorting through the messy pile of scrolls and placing the quills and ink in their designated drawers. After a few minutes, Draco's breathing had steadied and the room was much brighter.

"What the hell was that thing?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"_She_ was Maestress Kya. She was deemed unsafe to be hung in public, so she guards this room instead." Hermione answered while conjuring a glass of pumpkin juice for Draco.

"Thanks," he said when she gave him the drink, and gulped it down. Somehow, almost being strangled to death, made him thirsty. When his thirst was satisfied he asked: "So…what is this place?"

"This? This is my secret library. I've had it since 6th year. It's were I come to study undisturbed and sort out my thoughts." She said as she smiled.

"You're a bookworm through and through!" Draco chuckled, "So do scar-head and Weasel know about this place?"

"I wish you wouldn't call them that and no they don't. They only people who know are the librarian, the Heads of House and the Headmaster…well and now you." She half blushed at the last part.

Draco smirked and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Several moments went by in silence; both were enjoying the closeness.

"Draco… are you embarrassed by me?" Hermione asked in a timid whisper

"Of course not! Whatever makes you think that?" Draco asked quite shocked by the question.

"Well", Hermione started, fiddling with the button on Draco's robe, "It's just that whenever we are together and someone walks by, you …change. You brush me aside like I was a bit of dirt on your robes; you are like ice towards me. Like that time when Blaise came, you said I was no one. I cannot bear it when you do that, it breaks my heart that you are so desperate to hide me away, like some dirty little secret."

The boy who held her sighed and tightened his grasp on her waist

"Hermione, you have to understand that if my father found out, he'd go berserk, I don't know what he'd do to me…or to you. He hates all muggle-borns. He's always said that I am forbidden to _do_ anything with a muggle-born. I'm only acting that way to protect you." Draco said seriously so Hermione knew that he wasn't lying.

"Oh…right," Hermione said subdued.

"Hermione, we have to hide our relationship, if we don't my father will find out and then we could never be together." He said, holding her tighter still.

Hermione understood the delicate situation Draco was in and couldn't help but feel guilty about causing trouble for him.

"_I'm so selfish, I never thought for one second what he was risking to be with me. I don't want to be a burden to him, but I couldn't bear not to be with him…I love him. I have to be happy… for him! I know he doesn't like me being upset but it just depresses me that I can't kiss him in public, that I can't hug him in class or hold his hand in the corridor. I just want to be with him and if I have to hide it in public to do so then I will!_" She concluded in her thoughts.

Hermione hugged him back, equally as tight and with tearful eyes, she looked at him saying: "I …I want us to be together and if that means hiding it in public then I'm willing to give that sacrifice."

Draco stared down at Hermione, his eyes full with emotion. He smiled and kissed her; he had rarely felt so much joy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had a new lease of life the following two months. She was up and beyond her usual high standards in class as well has being extremely happy all the time. Everyone noticed-- her friends and teachers were all confused by Hermione's effervescent behaviour. No one knew why she was so happy, of course, no one knew about her and Draco, though they were getting very careless.

However, of late, Hermione was troubling herself with thoughts that Draco was getting impatient, for they hadn't made love since their first time and she had always heard from the whore's of the year that guys are only after one thing. She was very nervous about initiating it and all the other girls Draco had slept with, plagued her mind. Would he be satisfied with her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 pm, cut off point for all lower years, only Prefects and Heads were allowed in the corridors. So, as per usual, Hermione and Draco did their rounds together. They were walking down the seemingly deserted fourth floor corridor, when Draco suddenly pinned Hermione up against the wall.

"It appears that our Head Boy has a thing for walls." Hermione teased

"Not walls, just the things pressed up against them," Draco replied deviously before smothering her in kisses.

No more than a minute of intense kissing went by before the shocked voice of a 3rd year, ripped the two lovers apart.

"Merlin!" escaped from the lips of the surprised girl, who, soon after, realised her error.

Hermione jolted away from Draco and quickly tried to cover up what they were doing.

"Um…yes, you should definitely see the _nurse_ about these sudden _turns_." Hermione covered as she straightened her robes, adding in a seductive hidden message.

"Yes I will see her straight away, I hear she is very talented in _that_ department" Draco played along, picking up straight away what she really meant. "I didn't know you had a nurse outfit." Draco added quietly to Hermione.

"There are many things you don't know." Hermione whispered back subtly.

"Really? Well you will have to enlighten me, and you know what, I think I need a full body inspection…_nurse Granger_!" Draco smirked at the thought, whilst the girl was completely oblivious to what they were saying.

"Now then, what do we have here?" Draco asked the bemused girl, in a tone very similar to Snape, "You're in Ravenclaw I see; your House Dorms are nowhere near here, so what are you doing out this late if not up to mischief?"

"I…er…um" The girl trailed off

"I see, 10 points from Ravenclaw. Now bugger off and don't let me catch you out after ten again!" Draco said in a forceful tone, which Hermione couldn't help but admire.

The girl ran off, unsure of what she had just witnessed. Draco turned back to Hermione, a dangerous glint in his eye. He looked her up and down and smirked to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked holding back a huge smile.

"Hmmm"

"WHAT!" Hermione demanded, as her smile broke free.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that you would make a good nurse." Draco teased as Hermione hit him playfully. "…hmmm, yes, a _very_ good nurse"

"Stop imagining it!" Hermione said blushing and struggling to hold back another smile.

"Aww why not?" he asked pouting

"Why imagine when you can see the real thing?" said Hermione, her confidence growing

Draco's pout was wiped of his face and exchanged for a look of disbelief. Hermione laughed at his expression before taking his hand and dragging him into the nearest empty class room. Once inside, she forced him down onto a chair, still trying to hold back her smile. Draco tried to speak but Hermione stopped his lips with her finger. She stood in front of him and took out her wand. She muttered a spell and her clothes transformed into a nurse's outfit. Draco's eyes almost leaped out of their sockets as Hermione -- Nurse Granger -- began circling his chair, her fingers sliding across his chest. Their heartbeats fluttered as their lips met. Draco could feel a _problem_ _rising_ as Hermione began to undo his robes. He felt her hands shaking and saw the faint blush on her face. Realising with a pang of regret how embarrassed and nervous she was, got out his wand and changed Hermione's clothes back.

"Draco?" Hermione asked confused, her eyes full with uncertainty as she felt the familiar sensation of her necklace, burning into her chest, "Did…did I do something wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Hermione, what is this about? I know you don't feel comfortable doing this." Draco queried, stroking her cheek.

"Well, I just thought… you've been with so many girls Draco and…" Hermione lowered her, as the words deserted her, "…I'm not… I don't know if…if…"

"Hermione, you mean everything to me! I don't want you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing, and as for being with 'so many girls', as you put it, none of them could ever compare to you." Draco said softly, wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled. Draco stood up from the chair and embraced her. A strange white light flashed suddenly – a spark that exploded between them. Both Hermione and Draco fell to the floor, their hands pressed against their chests, their breathing, heavy. Draco sat there, a perplexed look crossed his face, but after a few moments, he quickly stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly as he quickly started buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, catching a glimpse of something dangling next to Draco's chest, which he was obviously trying to hide. "What _happened_?"

"…I don't know," He said in deep thought, "But we should get back to the dorms, I think"

Hermione nodded in agreement and they left the classroom, walking back through the dark corridors to their dorm. Draco was holding Hermione's hand, their fingers interlocking in an unbreakable bond. When they reached the dorms, Draco seemed very reluctant to leave Hermione and she noticed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" She asked softly

Draco looked at her with an unusual expression. He looked like he was battling with his thoughts, like he wanted to run over to her, whisk her off her feet and into the bedroom but couldn't, he wasn't allowed. He looked like he was tearing himself apart inside, confused and distraught. Hermione, puzzled at his silence, walked towards him only to be stopped in her tracks:

"No!" He jumped, and realising what he sounded like he added quickly, "I mean, no, it's fine, I told you that you don't have to do anything".

"I know, I meant just staying together…but if you don't want to, that's fine," She said sensitively, turning to go into her room.

"Wait," Draco said gently pulling her towards him, "I would like that a lot".

Hermione beamed and told him that she would get changed first, so he went to his room and changed himself. Hermione knocked on his door and entered. Draco had just locked a chest when she came in and he was hiding the key in a hollowed out book. He told her to make herself comfortable while he used the bathroom.

When he came back, he found Hermione asleep on top of the bed covers. He gently lifted her in his arms, noticing how light she was, and placed her under the sheet. She looked so peaceful. He climbed into bed next to her, placing a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and fading into dreams.

Hermione woke in the night by a timid tapping. She looked around the moonlit room to see that the chest at the other side of the room was shaking. She looked back at the form lying next to her and on seeing he was still sound asleep, she got out of bed and walked cautiously over to the chest. The nearer she approached the more violent the shaking grew. As she knelt on the floor before it, a white light protruded from the keyhole. She was just about to try and open the chest when she heard Draco stir. She looked round to see him sitting up and staring at her questioningly.

"Er…Hermione, what are you doing over there?" Draco asked still half asleep.

Hermione looked back at the chest and saw that the light had disappeared and the shaking had stopped. She pondered for a moment before answering.

"Um…Nothing…" She replied slowly, still staring suspiciously at the chest.

"Well, come back to bed, it's cold without you." Draco murmured dozily.

"Well it is winter; you should wear more to bed than just boxers." She stated.

"I'll wear you instead! Now, are you getting in or what?" He said, that familiar bossy tone returning to his voice

Hermione chuckled and climbed in, cuddling next to Draco, who put his arms round her waist, drawing her closer to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day of term, before the Christmas holidays and everyone was feeling festive. There was a special feast in the evening to celebrate the good grades everyone achieved in their exams. All students were requested to arrive in formal wear, and they would be given a special treat and a speech from the Headmaster.

All the girls were very excited that they got to wear dresses and the guys…well they were also pretty damn excited that the girls got to wear dresses. Hermione and Draco were informed, being Head girl and Head boy that they had to perform a demonstration of their magic skills.

Draco and Hermione were required to complete a dance, using all their magic to create a beautiful display of skill and grace. When they were told this, their mouths dropped open. _They_ were the 'treat' everyone else was promised. Not wanting to disappoint, they practised repeatedly until their bones ached and their feet throbbed.

All day Hermione and Draco practised for the feast. The whole hall was transformed. The roof was enchanted to show the Northern lights in a snow storm, the walls were stylishly decorated with Christmas orientated decorations and the tables were rearranged so there was a large square space in the middle for their performance.

Through out their practising Hermione noticed that Draco seemed very distracted and almost reluctant to perform magic on her. He was so distracted that he almost dropped her several times.

"Are _you_ alright?" Hermione repeated his question back at him, getting up of the floor, having actually been dropped this time.

"What? Oh…yeah," He sighed, brushing off some dust on her robes. Hermione knew something was wrong but didn't question him any further.

Another hour and they had perfected their performance and they had an hour before they had to start getting ready, so they decided to dedicate the time to their friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the evening grew nearer, every one began getting ready for the feast. A buzz of excitement swept through all the house dorms as the girls started revealing themselves in all their glory. Each girl in a stunning dress, every boy in a smart suit. As they all arrived in the hall, the two Heads nervously prepared in their rooms.

Hermione was wearing her magnificent emerald green dress that Draco bought her; her hair had plaited strands that joined behind her head with a stunning silver clasp. She was wearing her necklace, which fitted flawlessly with her outfit and was glimmering with a brilliance that complimented her beauty perfectly.

As she glided down the stairs that lead to the common room, she saw Draco standing in majestic black velvet dress robes, which, when caught by the light, shone a glorious emerald green that matched her dress. When Draco saw her, he was stunned.

"Hermione, you look…you look…indescribably beautiful." Draco whispered, for his breath had been taken away. Hermione blushed.

"And you look amazingly handsome" she complimented shyly.

Draco smiled and bowed low.

"Shall we?" he said offering his hand.

Hermione curtsied and took hold of his hand.

"We shall," She said, a huge smile played across her face.

They were just outside the great hall, waiting for their cue to enter. Hermione was trembling with nerves; her breathing was shaky as she fiddled with the wand in her hand. They could hear the Headmaster talking, his voice booming loudly across the silent hall:

"… This has been a most excellent term, with record high grades being achieved in every year and as a reward great preparations have been made, not only this superb feast, but your Head Boy and Head Girl are to perform a mesmerising dance, a show of great skill and grace, to captivate and enthral."

On hearing those last words, Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"That's our cue," Draco whispered, "you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione said confidently

"This is it..."

The entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Every pair of eyes was on them, waiting, expecting. The walked into the middle of the hall, where they held their starting poses. The orchestra started to play. It was 'Le Tango De Roxanne', a very moving piece of classical music, with a beat that sends shivers down your spine.

On the first beat, they both whipped out their wands. Then, as the music progressed, they moved elegantly around each other, never taking their eyes off each other. Another beat, and their movements fluidly combined. A flick of their wands and they surrounded themselves with ribbon, swirling and twirling around them as they danced. A silent spell; a low swirl of white mist flooded around their feet, moving with them like heavenly clouds.

The violins took over. Draco spun Hermione, round and around, until she lifted off the floor. Her dress billowing as Draco's conjured wind raised her higher and higher. The smoke and ribbons spun round her, enveloping her completely. Another climax of the music and a surge of light erupted from the mass of ribbon and mist, revealing the slender form of a beautiful white swan. It was Hermione, her wings flung wide as she emerged from the brightness. With this, the students and teachers all gasped as she flew around Draco, the mist rippling in her wake.

Draco, with a flick of his wand, leaped into the air, transforming himself as he did so into a stunning black swan. The floor had transformed in a lake of water, which was covered by a light mist. As the two swans circled, they landed in the water, which soundlessly sprayed behind them. The mist once again enclosed them. The forms grew as the water unnoticeably disappeared. The mist cleared, showing Hermione and Draco once more.

Hermione danced elegantly with Draco, who shadowed her movements, his strong yet graceful style dominating the dance. Their controlled movements shivered with passion and energy and on the next beat Draco's wand burst with magic, duplicating him thrice more. With another gasp from the students, the Draco's had surrounded Hermione, who was dancing with each of them in turn.

As she moved from Draco to Draco, a dazzling fork of lightning struck each of the duplicates, causing an explosion of fire and ice, until there was just the real Draco left. As the music neared its end, they joined for one last time. Their eyes locked onto one another, their breathing heavy, and their minds as one. The music slowly died and Draco held Hermione as she lent back, finishing in that famously swooning pose.

After a spilt second of silence, loud cheers arose from the entire all. They had been astounded by their amazing performance, but Hermione and Draco could not hear the applause; they were lost in a world of their own. All they could hear was their own hearts beating, and all they could see was each other. Frozen in that pose they stayed as everyone rose from their seats, clapping and cheering. At last, with his silver eyes full of adoration, Draco spoke, an incongruous blush staining his ivory cheeks:

"Hermione, … I ...I really love you",

"… And I love you, Draco." Hermione replied, allowing herself to be spun into a beautifully passionate kiss.

The entire hall gasped into silence as they saw the two kissing, but Hermione didn't care because in that moment all her worries melted away, and she knew:

She knew that Draco _truly_ loved her.

**The End**

* * *

If you find any spelling or grammatical errors, please tell me, politely, in which chapter and roughly where abouts in a review or by PM.

Thank you.


	7. SEQUEL COMING!

I would just like to say a massive **THANK YOU** for all your reviews and support and after seeing many requests I have decided to write a sequel!

It will be entitled: **EASE INTO THE DARKNESS**

The first installment is on its way and will be released on roughly Mid July, so look out for it!

But don't forget to read my other DM/HG

- _**END OF IT ALL**_

Which is still in progress and features the ambiguous necklace! (however it starts out and Hermione/Harry, but never fear, it will definitely become Hermione/Draco with a huge twist at the end, it's gunna be greeeeat!)

Thanks again,

_**Draco Chi**_


End file.
